1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fish bite indicators and specifically fish bite indicators that utilize a light source attached to a fishing reel.
2. Background
Fishing at night, or in low light conditions, makes it difficult to determine when a fish has taken the line. There are any number of fish bite indicators available to anglers that indicated when the fishing pole bends or moves. A light may be clipped to the fishing pole tip to more dearly indicate when the tip of the pole is moving. This type of indicator may be misleading however, especially when used on the surf, where waves cause the tip of the pole to bend and move. An alternative it so attach a bell to the tip of the fishing rod, which can also be misleading and difficult to hear in noisy environments.